One of the first phases of a construction project is the framing stage. It is during this phase that the basic framework for the structure is created. One key component in a framing system is a truss. A truss is generally defined as a prebuilt component that functions as a structural support member for the housing or building. Because there are a number of different types of trusses and a number of different applications for trusses, the truss system implemented in a framing system can have a significant impact on material cost, installation time, and inspection time.